This invention relates to clips of the type used to restrain axially aligned conduits such as tubes, cables, wires, lines, cords or the like; more particularly the invention relates to a cradle clip which can snugly hold conduits of a variety of sizes and which has the ability to resist releasing its contents if they are manipulated so as to put stress on the clip.
Conduit restraining clips have generally fallen into one of two groups, those which merely secure a number of conduits together in a bundle and those which secure one or more conduits which also incorporate a device for affixing the clip to another object. The present invention is directed to a conduit restraining clip which can be employed either to secure conduits together or in conjunction with an affixing device to hold the clip and its contents to a fixed position.
Conduit restraining clips have heretofore taken a large variety of different forms. Generally, the prior art devices have sought to solve the primary problem of particular applications but have failed to deal with secondary problems and considerations inherent in most applications. Illustrative of the foregoing is the use of flexible strap type restraining devices to attach hoses, cables and the like together and to panels in automobiles. The flexible strap type device is generally well suited to tightly binding a variety of bundle sizes so as to minimize movement and vibration, which is often the primary concern in automobile applications, but such devices are typically not easily released once closed around a conduit, thus making repairs and servicing that require removal or replacement of the conduit difficult. Another device which has been used to bunch and route wires, cables, tubes and the like consists of an enclosure defining open loop of resilient material which has a narrow mouth that is expanded to receive conduits intended for confinement within the loop. The loop resiliently returns to its natural narrow opening when released. Such devices are easy to load and unload but generally do not hold their contents snugly, thus permitting movement and vibration of conduits therein, unless the conduits are fortuituously of the same size and shape as the enclosure.
A conduit restraining device which is suitable for a wide variety of applications must satisfy a number of seemingly contradictory requirements. First, in order for a conduit restraining device to have maximum utility it must be capable of snugly holding a wide range of bundle sizes, so as to minimize the stock of such parts which must be carried by installers. A conduit restraining device should also be designed so as to enable the user to remove conduits therefrom without damaging either the conduits or the device, thus enabling servicing and repairs to system in which the device is employed. In recognition of the fact that, in the workplace, conduit restraining devices will often be inaccurately deployed to receive their intended contents, the preferred conduit restraining device should snugly hold its contents inspite of minor mispositioning during installation. Further, the application of pressure on the interior of the restraining device by the manipulation of conduits contained therein, during installation or servicing, should not readily cause such a device to release its contents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved conduit restraining device which can snugly hold a variety of bundle sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit restraining device which can easily be made to release its contents without damage thereto or to the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit restraining device which will function well inspite of minor mispositioning of the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a conduit restraining device which will not readily release its contents in response to pressure brought to bear on the interior of the device by the manipulation of its contents.
A further object of the present invention is to make a conduit restraining device which can be of an inexpensive, unitary, molded manufacture, utilizing widely available plastic materials such as nylon.
A still further object of the present invention is to make a restraining device which may be equipped with devices for affixing the device and its contents to securing objects.